Theories of a Fairy
by Lory's Minion
Summary: This takes place in the Fairy Tail universe of Hiro Mashima. It is my theories of what is, or will be, in the Fairy Tail universe. Each chapter will be a different story, after every ten theories will be a one-shot theory. Read, Review, and Recycle. Chapter 1: 7 Dragons Vs. Acnologia. Chapter 4: The Number 7.
1. Theory 1: 7 Dragons Vs Acnologia

**Author's Note:** I just joined this site so I'm still learning how to use it, let me now if anything appears wrong. This is not going to be a story, but rather a few theories on the world of Fairy Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, any of the characters, or the plot. Should one of my guesses turn out to be true the credit all goes to Hiro Mashima, the creator, I am just a humble fan.

 **Theory 1: 7 Dragon Slayers vs. Acnilogia.**

I believe that to defeat Acnilogia will take 7 dragon slayers working together. But they will have to be either 1st or 3rd generation, true dragon slayers. So that eliminates both Cobra and, sadly, Laxus. So far we know of at least 5, possibly 6, of the dragon slayers. The first 5 will be Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Wendy. I, personally, believe that the other two dragon slayers will have to be a water dragon slayer and an earth dragon slayer. Now here's my reasoning: Most of the slayers have an opposite. The first pair is obvious, Sting and Rouge. One is light and the other is dark. But there's more to it than that, Sting is blond, whereas Rouge is a raven. Sting is more of a rush in without thinking kind of guy, but Rouge tends to plan things out first. Even their Exeeds show their opposing traits. Frosh, like Rouge, is more quiet and likely to agree but will speak out if strongly opinionated. But Lector, and Sting, is more likely to tell you flat out what he thinks. The second pair is just as obvious if you stop to think about it. Wendy's opposite is… Acnilogia himself. Hang with me for a moment, Wendy stands for light, life, air. She represents not only the clear tranguility of an open blue sky, but also the strong unwavering torrent of a storm. She is all about possibilities. Acnologia is Death incarnate. He is the darkness the surrounds you as you take your last breath. He is nothing and everything. He is the absence of life. Even in their physical appearances they contrast. Wendy is a small, pure little girl, lithe and almost pixie like. Acnologia is big, scary, rugged, and kind of buff, like a troll. The two dragon slayers who don't have matches are Natsu and Gajeel. Gajeel is Iron, metal, a man made creation full of complexity. His opposite is earth a simple, natural thing that can be found anywhere anytime. We haven't yet met Gajeel's opposing slayer. Natsu is fire and his opposite element is easy to guess. Water: calm, cool, full of purpose, and loyal. Whereas fire is raging and harsh and full of passion. Unlike Gajeel paired dragon slayer, I believe we've met Natsu's: Juvia. Which bring me to theory 2.


	2. Theory 2: Juvia, a Dragon Slayer?

**Author's Note:** Time for theory 2. I'm always welcoming to comments and theories of your own, so Read, enjoy, review, and comment. Please.

 **Disclaimer:** Again, this is all my humble ideas, I have no claim over any characters.

 **Theory 2: Juvia, a dragon slayer?**

Now, before you say anything listen to me. What defines a true dragon slayer?

They were trained by a dragon.

Just because the known dragon slayers remember their training doesn't mean that a dragon slayer couldn't forget their training. There are many viable reasons for them to have forgotten. First, they could have had a traumatic event happen to them, like being hit over the head, or having 'parent' abandon them, that erased their memory. Second a slayer could suppress the memories as a dream out of belief that they didn't happen or due to bullies saying that it was all a lie. (We all know Juvia was bullied).

We know nothing of Juvia's childhood, for all we know she could have been raised by a dragon and has grown up not telling anyone, till she eventually became so used to not mentioning to anyone. I mean look how people reacted to her when they thought she was just a rain women. Or Juvia could just be afraid that their opinions of her would change if they ever found out the truth.

They use extremely powerful magic that could take down a dragon.

It's already been proven Juvia has an amazing amount of magic, in fact on the top ten's list of strongest Fairy Tail girls Juvia was ranked number 2. ( strongest-fairy-tail-girls). She was an S-class mage of Phantom Lord and one of the Element 4, equal in power to Mystogen, Laxus, and Erza. In the Grand Magic Games Arc, Juvia takes out multiple baby dragons.

They possess the ability to take on dragon like properties.

Gajeel can become Iron, Natsu grows scales, Rouge can move as a shadow, Juvia literaly turns into water. Not all of the dragon slayers attacks involve _ of the fire dragon, or iron dragon's _. Maybe the reason Juvia doesn't use dragon attacks is because she isn't aware she can.

They eat their element.

They also eat regular food, and hey Juvia drinks water.

They can combine attacks with other dragon slayers.

Natsu has Lightning-flame dragon magic, Gajeel has Iron-shadow dragon magic, and so on. While Juvia hasn't done anything quite so obvious, she did perform a unison raid with Lucy. Which means she has the ability to combine magics.

I'm not saying it's cold hard fact that Juvia is a dragon slayer, I'm just saying is it is highly possible. Up next is Theory 3: Zeref and Zeria.


	3. Theory 3: Zeref and Zeria

**Author's Note:** Remember the three R's. Read, Review, and Recycle. Oh, and comment. :D

 **Disclamer:** If I had any claim on Fairy Tail this wouldn't be FANfiction.

 **Theory 3. Zeref and Zeria.**

Before reading this theory, make sure you have read Fairy Tail Zero.

This theory relies on the idea that Zeref and Zeria are the same person. I know, I know. Yawn, you've all heard this one before, but hold your panties, this theory has many parts.

Part 1.) Zeref is from Edolas. Thousands of years ago, back when Edolas was abundant with magic, Zeref found a way to leave and go to earth land, but that way was incomplete and he couldn't control it, so this new magic, Anima, raged on all by itself and would for many, many years. Leaving him in a state of permeant existence, never to grow old. But due to his link to Edolas as he used more magic it drained magic from Edolas, leading to their magic shortage.

Part 2.) Zeria didn't die. Thousands of years after Zeref came to Earthland his Fioren counterpart was born, she was named Zeria. Zeria's home was attacked and all but one little girl where killed, including herself. But the little girl who survived, Mavis, couldn't handle being alone so her subconscious created the illusion of Zeria having lived, but what she didn't realize is she didn't just create an illusion, she trapped the soul of Zeria in her illusion. When the illusion was cracked Zeria's soul was released.

Part 3.) Zeref made Zeria a demon. Zeref, watching nearby when Mavis acknowledged that Zeria was an illusion trapped her soul in the hope of one day reviving her to make Mavis happy. Not being able to do to Zeria as he did to E.N.D., not having her body that is, he did the best he could. Over the years this new Zeria began to form. When Zeria's new self was finally formed she was horrified at what Zeref had done, but couldn't bring herself to end her only chance at ever seeing Mavis again. She grew up and one day came to face the guild her only friend created Fairy Tail, not realizing that Fairy Tail was created by Mavis she fought them, but having a soft spot for fairies she never did kill any.

Up next is Theory 4. The number 7.


End file.
